custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toa Hydros
Welcome to Custom Bionicle. -8/19/08 Im glad you took my advice to join Custom Bionicle.com, Scotttjt. I love your articles. Keep up the good work.--BTW2 01:19, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Toa Hydros August 31, 2008 Hi Scotttjt/Toa Hydros how are you. Bioleader 09:44, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Fine. Toa Hydros September 1, 2008 Hey I need help... like on how formatting works: Styling text, ect. Can you help me? The Archlord 23:14, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Try clicking on the "Help" thing below the search bar. Toa Hydros September 13, 2008 Image Uploads Hello Toa Hydros, I just received a message form the community team stating that the image/file server was experiencing problems,and that is probably why image uploading is currently disabled.After I post this message,I will be stating this in the Site notice.-- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 22:22, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Akatark The Archlord Talk to Me! [http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/ArchlordZerato'this is repete96' i just want to know if your cool with me having atarak picture on my main page Sure, just mention I'm his original creator. Toa Hydros October 21, 2008 help! Hey, its me from youtube, with that mata nui moc I made and sent you? well, anyway, i was wondering if you could tell me something. how do you make a page? plz reply. Thanks! TylENuvA12 WaZ HeRE!!!!!! 11/21/08 Just go to the "Help" Section. (Toa Hydros 16:10, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Questions Hey User:Toa Hydros, I was wondering if I could use the Character "Proto-Beast" in my next chapter, in my story serial "Render's Blog". Thanks for your time, and keep up the good work! -Makuta Kaper 13:41 pm, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Sure. Just mention I was Proto-Beast's original creator in the trivia section (if the Render's Blog page has a Trivia section). (Toa Hydros 23:23, 24 November 2008 (UTC) I will add a "Trivia" section. Thanks! -Makuta Kaper 23:00, 28 November 2008 (UTC) more help! =] how do you post pictures on a page? the help section dosen't help. and, how do you put that weird thing under the picture that say species, status location, all that stuff. thanks. TylENuvA12 WaZ HeRE!!!!!! Questions I edited Render's Blog today.Can you check it out?To me, "Proto-Beast" has a cool part in the story.I added a "Trivia" section, for your convienence. Go to Render's Blog? -Makuta Kaper 19:34 pm, December 1st 2008 Sorry to bug you again, But can I use "Warrior" and "Mezahk" in my next chapter in Render's Blog please? Thanks for your time, and keep up the good work. -Makuta Kaper 16:06 pm December 5, 2008 Sure. (Toa Hydros 15:07, 6 December 2008 (UTC)) Good Luck I voted for you as user of the month! Take care Youtuber..oh can you make a sequal to "The Phone call" series? It's the funniest thing I've ever seen!Take Care! Makuta Kaper December 6, 2008 (UTC) Battle for Leadership Is it good if I can use Kevtho and Zuvak in my new story? Pokermask MOC Productions December 7, 2008 Sure. Just give me credit for being their original creator. (Toa Hydros 15:10, 8 December 2008 (UTC)) Re:Render Yes you may. -Makuta Kaper 2:36 pm December 12, 2008 (UTC) Also... I was wondering if me and you could create a story about what's happening outside of Karad Nui.If you say yes; what should it be called? -Makuta Kaper 5:04 pm December 12,2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the vote on my Custom Bionicle logo.--Skullheadsoldier says,"IF YOU HAVE HONOR, SPEAK, OR JOIN!" 22:47, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Makuta Missions I was wondering if I could use some of your Moc Makuta, in an upcoming story serial called "Makuta Missions.To me, it has a nice ring to it.Take care! Makuta Kaper 7:04 pm, December 17, 2008 (UTC) Sure (Toa Hydros 16:50, 19 December 2008 (UTC)) Makuta I forgot to ask if my creation Crelk can have a Rivalry between Verahk. -Makuta Kaper 8:58 pm, December 17, 2008 (UTC) May I...? May I make a MOC that looks somewhat like your Shadow Hydros?. If no, then I will make a different MOC.--I love Bionicles 18:29, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Sure. (Toa Hydros 16:22, 28 December 2008 (UTC)) The Archlord's Troop Please respond on my talk page. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 20:07, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Zarak. I was wondering if I could make another character of the Zarak species.He could be "Conqueror"'s lietenunt. Makuta Kaper 6:18 pm, January 11, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hydros. I recently thought of an idea; would it be OK if Zardak created the Zarak species and named it slightly after him? User:KylerNuva 8:21 pm, January 11, 2009 (UTC) Render! I uploaded an image of Render!Go check it out.For your convienence, I made building instructions of him.Check that out too! Makuta Kaper 12:43 pm, January 12, 2009 (UTC) Hi hi toa hydros. i don't really know u but i'v seen som of yer pages and they're pretty awsome. i just wanted to know, do you know how to put video files on to a page??? --Ids5621 17:32, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Battles Hey, you know how in your stories you have battles, you want me to create pages for them? I'll create the infobox and you can do the rest. Whaddaya say? SithStalkerO66 09:45, 16 January 2009 (UTC) How About? Let me put this in another way. How about my Glatorian blackmailed Verex into helping him. Makuta Kaper Hmm. Sounds promising. Sure. Also, can I use Kelx for some of my stories? (Toa Hydros 15:48, 17 January 2009 (UTC)) Okay! Okay! Makuta Kaper 11:14 am, January 17, 2009 (UTC) Fear Mission Hey Hydros, I'm making a series called "Fear Mission." and I want Toa Hydros to be a big character in this story. It will feature the time he has confronted Makuta Tazzuk for the first time. Is it alright if I can use Hydros in this series and maybe some other M.O.C.'s of yours? KylerNuva 7:32 pm, January 17, 2009 (UTC) Sure. (Toa Hydros 13:45, 18 January 2009 (UTC)) Thank you. Just to let you know, it takes place a while after the Hydros Chronicles: Mission of Memories and before The Hydros Chrionicles. And the introduction to it is up, so please read it when you can. You might be pleased. Thanks again. KylerNuva 2:09 pm, January 18, 2009 (UTC) 2 Q's Hi Hydros.I have 2 questions.{Technicly 3) #1.Remeber that question I had about the Zarak?Instead could he be a top soldier in "Conqurer"'s army? #2.Is it okay if I create a Bone Hunter that looks similiar to your creation Zaz?He will be different coloured and has a different Rock Steed. 2:57 pm, January 20, 2009 (UTC)